My Love, My King
by BagginsPotterPevensie
Summary: Tag to 4x3. SPOILERS. 'She remembered the time her Father had died, he'd been there for her.'  In the wake of Uther's unexpected death, Arthur is in turmoil and having doubts about himself and the future of Camelot. But you are never truly alone...


Gwen stared at Merlin, her mouth slack. She couldn't believe it- it just could _not_ have happened. She knew Uther had been dreadfully sick as she was the one who had tended to him through day and night. But she had been sure he would recover, because he always did.

But now here was Merlin telling her the King was dead, his body cold yet dressed in finery as he was being prepared for the burial.

'I'm sorry, Gwen. So sorry.'

Gwen looked up in surprise. 'What for, Merlin? It's not your fault!'

He looked away, unable to meet her gaze, but he couldn't help the words tumbling from his mouth. 'I…I made a mistake. Arthur asked me for advice, and I…' he trailed off, lost.

Suddenly he felt Gwen's warm arms around him, comforting him in his time of need and he buried his face in her shoulder, finally letting the tears fall.

**0o0o0o**

Gwen furiously scrubbed at the dirty floor, taking her confusion out on the worn brush she had found in a spare cupboard.

She had no idea where to go, or what to do. Now Uther was dead, what would happen to her? Gwen was a strong, independent woman who always the one was helping others but this time the tables were turned. Arthur had promised that when he was King, they could finally be together instead of hiding in the shadows like criminals. But while she never doubted him, she knew it obviously wouldn't happen straight away- Camelot needed time to heal the fresh wounds that had been opened. Gwen supposed she would do odd jobs around the castle and help Bess in the kitchens- she wasn't going to wait around like a pathetic damsel in distress.

She looked up, pushing her hair out of her eyes as she heard a soft knock on the door.

'Yes?'

Leon appeared, his hair more tousled than usual. 'My Lady, Prince- I mean, er, _King_ Arthur humbly requests your presence in his chambers.'

Gwen stood up with her bucket and brush in her roughened hands, looking less like a lady than usual. That was one of the things she loved about Leon- his friendly smile, his compassion and his desire to help everyone, whoever they were.

'Of course, 'she smiled. 'Thank you.'

**0o0o0o**

He was leaning against the wall, staring out of the window just as Uther had only days before. She waited, but he remained silent.

'Arthur?'

Another moment of silence, then 'Why didn't you come?'

_So that as it. _'I wanted to.'

Finally he turned to look at her, and his eyes were so tired, his face so pale and he just looked so weak she rushed forward and embraced him tightly, pouring her love out. She remembered the time her Father had died, and Arthur had been there for her. Now, she would return the favour.

'Oh, Arthur,' she whispered, rubbing his back gently. 'I wanted to come so badly, but I _couldn't. _Lords and Ladies were all around you, what would they say if a servant was with the King? But just remember that I'm always with you in spirit. You are never truly alone, Arthur, that I promise you.'

Slowly, they let go of each other. Arthur stared at her intently, taking her in like he had never seen her before and letting his eyes do all the talking.

He cupped her face gently. 'I don't care what anyone says.'

'You've got to. These are your first days of being King of Camelot. And they're going to be _hard. _Everyone's going to be judging you now, assessing your first steps. You can't fail because of me.'

Arthur sighed. Gwen was right; there were some things you had to wait for in life. 'Fine. We'll keep up the pretence for a bit more. But when we are ready, you Guinevere, will be my _Queen!' _he laughed as he twirled her around.

A smile broke out on her face as she narrowly missed being thrown out of the window. 'Arthur, let me down! Argh!' she yelled.

Grinning, he brought her down and she immediately launched herself at him and began tickling him mercilessly.

'Guinevere!' he gasped. 'Gwen- Gwen- _stop!'_

**0o0o0o**

It was time- Arthur's coronation had come.

Gwen gently helped him into his chainmail, fastening the clips effortlessly with the hands of an expert and tightening his belt so his trousers didn't fall off again.

'Guinevere,' he whispered softly, interrupting her thoughts and making her jump.

'Anyone would think you were more nervous than me,' he teased, his eyes twinkling.

Gwen rolled her eyes as he continued. 'I could get used to this.'

'What?'

'You. Helping with me chainmail. I can just imagine it- after coming back from big battles and countless quests, you _rewa__rding_ me..' he leant forward slightly and pressed his lips against hers.

Suddenly, the door burst open to reveal Merlin with Arthur's coronation cloak in his arms. But for once Arthur didn't yell or insult him, instead he and Gwen both laughed at his scruffy appearance and big grin.

'What's funny?' Merlin asked, confused.

'Late again, Merlin!'

'Some things never change, hey?'

Merlin laughed and walled towards Gwen, presenting her with the royal cloak to place on Arthur but to his immense surprise she shook her head. He was about to protest but she pushed him forward gently. 'You deserve it.'

Slowly, Merlin went up to Arthur. He silently unfolded the cloak as he felt both Gwen and Arthur's eyes boring into him, burning his skin.

_This was it_. This was his Destiny- to keep Arthur and Camelot safe and now here Arthur was, about to be crowned King in front of all and sundry. But Merlin knew that this was just the beginning of the Golden Age that would be talked about until the end of time. There were still many battles to be fought and enemies to be defeated. But they would all do it together, united. Beaming at the thought, he threw the cloak around Arthur's broad shoulders before tying it messily.

The three of the stood there, staring at each other with love and respect.

'This is it,' Arthur spoke up, mirroring their thoughts. 'I always knew this day was coming. It was imminent-'

'Oooh, big word there Arthur,' Merlin teased. 'Sure you can handle it?'

Arthur smiled as Gwen laughed. 'Well, Kings do use big words. But forget that. The real reason wanted you here was because…I wanted to tell you something, 'he swallowed. 'The two of you mean the world to me. You're always there for me, through thick and thin. I want to thank you for everything.'

Suddenly, a loud succession of trumpets sounded in the distance. Arthur squared his shoulders bravely.

'Go on, prat. After all, you've been trained since birth.'

'Go on, 'Gwen encouraged. Arthur had never seen her look more beautiful. 'Make me proud.'

King Arthur walked towards his Destiny, the two people he cared most about right beside him.

**A/N: Just a few small scenes that **_**happened**__**, **_**but I would have liked to see. Please review, I'd love to hear your opinions!**


End file.
